Nia Peeples
Virenia Gwendolyn (Nia) Peeples, born on 10th December 1961 in Hollywood, California, is an American actress and singer. In 2010, she was cast as Pam Fields (Emily's mother) in ABC Family's hit show Pretty Little Liars. Pam is a caring, but perhaps overprotective mother, however, she can't protect her daughter from the biggest threat - "A". The series is in the middle of its fifth season currently. It is assumed that Nia will continue her recurring role as Pam in Pretty Little Liars until the series ends, which has been confirmed to be after season 7. __TOC__ Filmography 'Films' *A Single Light (1981) - Deaf Girl *Fame (1984) - Nicole *North Shore (1987) - Kiani *DeepStar Six (1989) - Scarpelli *Simsuit (1989) - Maria *Nasty Boys (1989) - Serena Cruz *Perry Mason: The Case Of The Silenced Singer (1990) - Cathy Redding *I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore (1992) - Theresa Garabaldi *My Name Is Kate (1994) - Annie *XXX's and OOO's (An American Girl) (1994) - Sasha Townes *Improper Conduct (1995) - Bernie *Deadlocked: Escape From Zone 14 (1995) - Allie Thompson *Mr Stitch (1995) - Dr Elizabeth English *Terminal (1996) - Janet Reardon *Bloodhounds II (1996) - Nikki Cruise *Odd Jobs (1997) - Assassin *Tower Of Terror (1997) - Jill Perry *Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) - Lt. Elizondo *Poodle Springs (1998) - Angel *Heroes: The Mystique, The Movies, The Men (1998) - Special Guest Host *Alone With A Stranger (2000) - Beth Jenkins *Bruised (2001) - Michelle *The Riff (2001) - Heather Anderson *The Chang Family Saves The World (2002) - Pearl Empress *Half Past Dead (2002) - 49er Six *The Coven (2004) - Unknown *Inside Out (2005) - Maria *Sub Zero (2005) - Kelli Paris *Alpha Mom (2006) - Susan *Special Unit (2006) - Tara *Connors' War (2006) - Amanda *Citizen Jane (2009) - Evelyn *The Outside (2009) - Joanne Blakey *Firedog (2010) - Haley (voice over) *Battle Of Los Angeles (2011) - Captain Karla Smaith *Werewold: The Beast Among Us (2012) - Vodama *23 Minutes To Sunrise (2012) - Unknown 'TV Series' *The Music Shoppe (1981) - Darcie *Tales Of The Gold Monkey (1983) - Zita Henriques *Hardcastle And McCormick (1983) - Waitress *Days Of Our Lives (1983) - Mallory *General Hospital (1983) - Carla Escobar *Fame (1983) - Nicole Chapman *TJ Hooker (1984) - Maria Dominguez *Top Of The Pops (1987) - Host *Matlock (1989) - Morgan Gerard *Nasty Boys (1989) - Serena Cruz *The Party Machine With Nia Peeples (1991) - Host *The New WKRP In Cincinnati (1992) - Sierra Smith *Return To Lonesome Dove (1993) - Agostina Vega *Highlander: The Series (1994) - Nefertiri *Touched By An Angel (1994) - Angela Evans *Crazy Love (1995) - Unknown *Marker (1995) - Lisa *Courthouse (1995) - Veronica Gilbert *Early Edition (1997) - Sister Mary *Crisis Center (1997) - Lily Gannon *Real Life (1998) - Maya *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999-2001) - Sydney Cooke *Andromeda (2004) - Rox Nava *The Division (2004) - Sandra Prestiss *Barbershop (2005) - Detective Hahanna *Arwin! (2007) - Ms. Hawkhauser *The Young And The Restless (2007) - Karen Taylor *Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) - Pam Fields *Celebrity Wife Swap (2013) - Herself *Longmire (2014) - Adele Chapman